


You're the one that I want

by B3CKY211



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3CKY211/pseuds/B3CKY211
Summary: After Kurt was found making out with Chandler in the sheets parking lot, Blaine found himself finally getting over it ever since a little run in inside the locker room with the one and only Dave Karofksy. Will their be a new relationship blossoming between the two boys? and how would the New Directions and Kurt feel about it?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Tina Cohen-Chang
Kudos: 2





	You're the one that I want

“Hey Blaine, I just heard I’m so sorry” Tina exclaimed. 

“it’s fine, I guess it just wasn’t meant to be” Blaine replied as, he closed his locker.

Tina signed sympathetically as, she grabbed onto his arm “There’s plenty of fish in the sea so, don’t worry Blainey days” 

Blaine shot her a confused glare “Seriously, that’s’ all you can come up with Tina” he laughed “I’m just going to focus on school and Glee club, I’m not in any rush for a relationship because, they suck” 

“True… true that is, I still love Mike though, I mean I love all my ex’s but if he were to ask me back out I would say yes” 

“Oh Tina of course you would” He playfully rolled his eyes and, they both headed into Glee club. 

“Okay New Directions, Sectionals is just around the corner and, we still need to come up with an incredible set list and funky dance routines so, any suggestions would be taking into consideration” Mr Schue announced, throwing his bag on top of the piano. 

“Blaine, can we talk” Kurt whispered.

Blaine turned around, giving his ex a sad expression “No thanks” 

“May I just suggest that I think me singing trouty mouth as, a solo for sectionals will definitely guarantee us a win” 

“No way Santana, that song is offensive to my beautiful puckered lips and plus it sucks” Sam argued.

“No one asked for your opinion fish face, We won last year because, may I need to remind you that I sung a solo which, was the reason we did, so excuse me if any suggestion I have is incredible as, I carry this team not beaky berry over there” 

“Why do you always bring my nose into everything!” Rachel cried. 

“Right! That’s enough guys, we need to get serious about this, we are not doing trouty mouth at sectionals Santana” He signed, dragging a hand down his face. 

\--

Blaine entered the locker room as he finished in the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist, as he walked around the corner he found himself tumbling down on top of a very naked Dave Karaofsky. 

“Oh my god!, I’m so sorry” Blaine panicked as, he tried to get himself up but, found himself accidently touching Dave’s cock. 

“Oh god! he gasped. 

“Dude you just touched my dick!” Dave exclaimed as, Blaine pulled himself off the jock. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too, I-I’m sorry Dave” Blaine stood back. 

Dave signed “No, it’s fine, I’m sorry for over reacting, It was an accident okay, no harm done” 

“God I thought you were going to beat me up feewf” Blaine gasped “Shit, did I say that out loud” 

“Blaine really it’s fine man, I mean um it’s not like I didn’t like it because…I uh…I did” Dave gulped. 

“Oh, I guess that’s okay then haha” 

\--

Blaine’s POV,

I was laying in bed starring up at my ceiling, and I just couldn’t seem to get Dave out of my head for some reason

I mean the accident in the locker room was insane but, god he was big, I just can’t help but, imagine what it would feel like if he was inside me..,oh god Blaine snap out of it man

*Ping*

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I picked up my phone, Oh god…Dave just sent me a friend request on Facebook. 

Mhh damn look at his profile picture, god his muscles are huge, he’s so much bigger than Kurt, Kurt always wanted to be the girl of the relationship but, I want to be held sometimes too

God Blaine okay stop it. 

Hovering my finger over the accept button, I found myself finally pressing it. 

*Blaine Anderson and David Karofsky are now friends*

\--

“Blaine! What the hell is this?” Tina exclaimed, pushing her phone in my face. 

“What’s what?” 

“You and Dave are friends on Facebook, are you insane! You need to unfriend him now or Kurt will never take you back” 

“What? He was the one who made out with chandler in the sheets parking lot not me, and who said I want him back?” 

I rolled my eyes, slamming my locker shut before storming away.

“Blaine! Hold up, I’m not trying to tell you what to do I-“ 

“It seems like you are Tina, Look I’m over him okay, Kurt I am over him and, what he did and I just want to leave it in the past and leave it as it is, okay” 

“I’m sorry Blaine but, I just think it’s a bad decision” 

\--

Blaine found himself sitting on the bleachers watching football practice, He would occasionally glace over at Dave who would look back and, smile. 

“Hey” 

Blaine looked up from his book to be faced with Karofksy. 

“Um hi, you were really good out there” he blushed. 

“Thanks, I do try my best…So, did you come here to watch for a reason or?” 

“Um I, just needed to get away from my friends, they’re driving me insane” Blaine chuckled.

“I’m sorry to hear that…So would you maybe….um want to come over mine? We can play some video games and order pizza, it can get your mind off things” 

“I-“ Blaine glanced over and saw Kurt holding hands with Tina, it hurt him as, Kurt and Tina never got on and all of a sudden they do now, well it’s time for a change. 

“I would love too Dave” He smiled.

“G-great, My trucks just out back and, it’s going to rain soon so, we should go before it does” 

“Sure” Blaine smiled, grabbing his bag and followed Dave to his truck, he could feel the death stares from Kurt and Tina burn a hole right through him but, he didn’t care. 

\--

“YESSSS!” Blaine cheered. 

“How are you so good at Halo, I always win no matter whom I’m against” Dave laughed. 

“Well I guess I’m not whom” Blaine smirked. 

“Oh really” 

“Uhu, I guess I’m just a lot better than you” 

“Say that again” Dave moved closer to him on the bed. 

“I’m better than you at Halo” 

All of a sudden Blaine found himself beneath Karofksy crying with laughter as, Dave tickled him. 

“AHHH! DAVE HAHAHAHA, STOP STOP PLEEASEE AHHAAA!” Blaine cried. 

“Say it! Say it or I won’t” Dave smirked as, he continued to tickle him.

“Okay okay!!! You are the best Halo player in the entire world!” Blaine panted “Happy now” They both laughed.

“Very” 

Blaine felt himself lean closer as, Dave put a hand on his waist, glancing at his lips. 

They both started to lean in as they breathed heavily, then Blaine suddenly found his lips on Dave’s moving together perfectly. 

“Mhhh” Blaine moaned as, Dave gripped his waist tighter, He found himself straddling the jock as, he tangled his hand in his hair. 

He let out a gasp when Dave gripped his ass causing him to rut against him, making their erections rub against each other.

Dave quickly flipped them over so, Blaine was on his back whilst he hovered over him, Blaine let his hands wonder below Dave’s waist pulling out his football shirt. 

Dave broke the kiss, pulling back and he ripped off his shirt throwing it on the floor carelessly. 

“Mhhh Dave” Blaine moaned as, he ran his hands over his muscly chest. Dave slid his hands under Blaine’s ass giving it a squeeze before pulling the smaller boy on top of him. 

“I want you” Dave gasped as. Blaine threw his shirt on to the floor. 

“I want you too” Blaine panted out before pulling Dave into another kiss. 

“You’re so sexy mhh” Dave growled, flipping them over again causing Blaine to giggle. 

“You’re the sexy one” 

Dave growled as, he started undoing his belt, pulling down his trouser and boxers at the same time, whilst Blaine did the same. 

“Fuck you’re so big” Blaine moaned as, he held Dave’s Cock in his hand. 

“I can’t wait to be inside you” 

“Do- do you have” 

“One sec” Dave reached over to his bedside table pulling out lube and an extra large magnum condom. 

“Mhhh I need you” Blaine moaned. 

“Relax baby, let me open you up so, that you’re ready for my big cock” Blaine just moaned in response as he opened his legs wider. 

“Oh god yes” Blaine panted out as Dave entered his lube covered finger. 

“Fuck, Blaine you’re so tight, can’t wait to feel how tight you are around my cock” 

“I’m ready, please Dave” Blaine pleaded as, Dave pulled out his fingers. 

“Okay baby” Dave ripped open the condom with his teeth before sliding it over his length, he squirted a bunch of lube onto his finger then continued to spread it out over his cock. 

“You ready babe” 

“Mhhh” And with that, Dave positioned himself at Blaine’s entrance, glancing at him before slowly pushing himself inside Blaine.

“Oh fuck!” Blaine cried as he held onto Dave waist stopping him from going inside any further, 

“Do you want me to stop?” Dave worriedly asked. 

“No no, just give me a second” 

When Blaine gave him a nod, he pushed all the way inside causing them both to scream out in pleasure. Dave started to thrust in and out of him continuously as, he eventually quickened his pace inside Blaine. 

“OH GOD! RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE!” Blaine cried out, Dave pulled out which caused Blaine to whimper from the emptiness, but before Blaine could protest he found himself being flipped over onto his stomach, as Dave lifted up his hips before entering him from behind, pounding into him like no tomorrow. 

“Oh god oh god that feels so good! Uhhh uhhhh mhhh!” Blaine Cried. 

“I-Im so close!” Dave panted through thrusts. 

Blaine cried out as he felt his orgasm over take him, with Dave still pounding deep inside him making his orgasm drag out, he fell limp into the mattress as, Dave thrusted a few more times before he came into the condom. 

A couple minutes later Blaine found himself laying on Dave’s chest as the football jock rubbed his hand up and down Blaine back.  
\--


End file.
